


the desires of a genius

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Onesided Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri wants that which entertains him--desperately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the desires of a genius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizael/gifts).



> Sweats nervously

It’s unfair, Yuuri thinks, that someone can bring him such joy simply from _existing._

That Yuuri can feel such a thrill just by watching someone _move_ , from seeing them _smile_.  Long since has he dropped any semblance of what is “right” and what is “wrong.”  The moral black and white has long since faded and mixed into a dull grey.  Things that people would prefer to keep hidden, well, Yuuri has no qualms about showing them.

He is, or likes to think he is, an open book.

He shows his wants, his desires, wears them clear on his face.

He wears his heart on his sleeve.

(But do you really, Yuuri? Do you really?)

And Yuuya, Yuuya is everything that Yuuri cherishes, covets, because Yuuya is everything that he’s been denied.  In a ways, he’s curious on how Yuuya—hurt and broken and oh so pretty—can keep on smiling.  How he can keep on moving and keep on laughing despite the gauze wrapped tight around his neck, looping and curving over bone and muscle whose looks deceive just how much strength he really holds.

Fascination— _fascinating._

It makes Yuuri _moan_.

The sheer thought of Yuuya, fighting, struggling, makes Yuuri want to see him more.  It makes him want to seek Yuuya out, makes him want to continue to take and take and take everything he can from Yuuya until—

Until—

Until Yuuri is the only one left that Yuuya can rely on.

(That Yuzu girl first, that oaf with the Heavy Armor Samurai Deck, even _Akaba Reiji_ , Yuuri will take them all from Yuuya)

And that thought alone, that tiny thought which has pressed itself deep in Yuuri’s mind, is enough to make him push further.  Imagine more, imagine everything Yuuri could have.

His hands are steady as they undo his uniform, neatly folding each article of clothing and setting them aside.  They’re sure in their path, trailing down his front so that he can grasp his half-hard cock, because Yuuri is not afraid to admit that even the mere thought of Yuuya is enough to bring him to his knees in pleasure.

In _bliss_.

(Perhaps you’re a bit off in the head, he’s told many times.  An obsession like that isn’t healthy)

But Yuuri doesn’t care.

He doesn’t care when he has Yuuya.


End file.
